Silver Speed
by robert32514
Summary: What if when Pietro Maximoff died, he was taken and persuaded by the Speed Force to aid another like himself against a much stronger, faster, and more dangerous foe. What if he and Barry were able to not only stop Zoom, but be the best of any Speedsters in Barry's world.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Speed**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own the Flash or Quicksilver**

 **Marvel and D. C. Comics do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: What if when Pietro Maximoff died in Avengers 2 Age of Ultron, the visual representation of the Speed Force in the image of Nora Allen gave him another chance to live with the condition that he aid Barry Allen against the being known as Zoom. Accepting the task given to him, his powers will be boosted to the same capabilities as Barry's, empowered by the Speed Force itself in the same manner as which Barry's powers are derived.**

 **This will be a short prologue to test and see if you like this opening, with the hope of more chapters for this story, depending on your reviews.**

 **Prologue**

With a gasp, he awoke. His eyes looking upward as if searching for something. Moving his head to the side, he noticed he was no longer on the rising Island of Sokovia. Instead, he was within a room. 'A Living Room' he corrected himself. The object of which he lay upon was soft and comfortable.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, he saw that the 'Living Room' had a cozy feeling to it. It was dark, wooden. The floorboards was testament to that. The ceiling white, and the rest of the house ranged from Stucco to hard wood paneling. He gazed around the room for a moment before he suddenly remembered how he died. Searching himself and not seeing any open wounds in his costume, courtesy of Tony Stark, he lifted the multicolored blue and purple with white lines long sleeved shirt and found to his amazement, no wounds on his chest and or abs period. Not even a scar or scratch.

"You won't find any scars from the battle, Mr. Maximoff." said a feminine voice.

Pietro snapped his eyes upward as he let his shirt down slowly.

Standing before him, was a woman who could easily pass herself off as an older version of his sister, Wanda. She wore loose yellow blouse over a white shirt and blue pants. Her hair, long and as red as Wanda with the same green eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" he demanded in a serious, non-playful tone.

"The question is not who am I, but what am I, Mr. Maximoff!" she replied, catching him off guard with the way she answered him.

"Are? You mean...you're not human?"

"No." she smiled, clasping her hands before, "I am not. But what you see before you, is the visual representation of someone very important to another speedster like yourself. But you may call me, Nora."

"Pietro."

"Please, sit. Let me explain." she said as she gestured to the recliner he had just risen from. As he sat back down, she did the same, on his right. "You have to understand, you did die in the world in which you existed. There was zero chance on your survival from the damage sustained by the attack from Ultron when he shot at the archer, and you using your body to protect him and the boy in his arms. You died, but died a true hero, Pietro."

"My sister...?" he tried, only for her to rest a hand on his right hand.

"She and your friends defeated Ultron. She felt you die, defending the boy and Barton, at the cost of your own life. She and the entity known as Vision, finished off the creature that killed you. I saw a way to give you a second chance, but only if you are willing. The choice is yours. Know this, the world you died on, you can never return to. You can move on to your Eternal Rest, or you can live again and aid another speedster like yourself, empowered by me."

"And,...what are you?" he asked as he rose his head after looking down and thinking on the fact he could never return to his old world.

Looking into his eyes, she answered, "I am the Speed Force. I am the thing of which all true Speedsters derive their power. A...Speed Heaven,...if you will." she said as she contemplated how to word it. "Many beings have studied me, but only a handful have ever really felt me and the power I give them. In this form, I have taken the image of a woman named Nora Allen, the mother of the most powerful Speedster who has ever lived, and the most wisest, courageous, and most selfless, which is why I am glad I empowered him when I did."

Looking at her quizzically with a raised eye, she laughed softly and explained in more detail.

"His name is Barry Allen, but when in costume, he is known as the Flash. And as he's known for saying, he is the fastest man alive. But there are those who have perverted my gift, my power, for their own nefarious purposes. Such is the case of a Speedster from another Dimension who calls himself Zoom. He's a speedster who has found a way to travel to other dimensions and steal the power I have given others like Barry in order to become faster and unbeatable. But only because he is dying. In stealing the speed from others, he not only kills them, he also destroys the lives of others in every reality he has crossed into, while extending his own life for a moment longer until a cure can be found for his problem."

"And you want me to stop him."

"No. I want you to help Barry in stopping Zoom, together. As we speak, Zoom has taken the gift I have given Barry, or so he thinks. Barry will be here soon and will discover things about himself here, that he never knew. And when he's ready to return to reality in his dimension, he will become stronger and faster. But his city, his family and friends, and the world that Zoom has enslaved, will need a Speedster to save and defend it until Barry is ready to continue on with his destiny. He will need a friend, and a brother."

Thinking on this and understanding that if he makes a decision, there would be no going back. Looking to this woman or entity in human form, asking for help, he makes the only choice he could, the only choice that matters, as there apparently are lives at stake in this new world, and he will have the power to do something about the new threat and aid the other champion of the Speed Force, "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Pietro." As she rises to her feet, he does the same as he then feels her hand that she lays upon his chest. He is then bombarded with even greater power than he has ever felt as well as the knowledge of the power that he is only now beginning to understand. Faster speed with lightning trailing behind him, moving through solid objects, the ability to throw Speed force lightning, and more, information of what he will soon be able to accomplish goes faster through his mind that it takes him moments to comprehend what he is being shown. When she retracts her hand, she looks upon him with a smile, "You are ready. Good luck, Pietro Maximoff, or as your own enemies will come to know you as, Quicksilver."

Suddenly, in the next room over, a torrent of energy in the form of a mighty wind tunnel manifests with a light blue color scheme, crackling with Speed Force lightning and twirling balls of light. His blond almost silver hair blows with the direction of the Speed Forces current as he walks forward and looks upon the nexus point of the Speed Force that is his exit into the new world that he will soon call home. He then feels something being put into his hand as he looks down as he sees and feels Nora grasping and placing something in his left hand. When he looks into her eyes, she says, "To complete the look."

Opening his hand, he sees a set of goggles. Looking her in the eyes once more, he slips them on and smiles. With a nod, he turns back to the Nexus Point, he walks forward until he is fully submerged within the torrential energy. With a flash of lightning, he is gone.

The entity, in the form of Nora Allen merely looks on with an encouraging expression with hope in her eyes, "Run, Pietro, run."

 **Well, like it, love it, hate it. Let me know. I know that when it comes to Marvels speedsters like Quicksilver and others, they are very slow compared to the Speedsters of D. C. Comics. This idea came upon me late last night as I greatly respected the Quicksilver of Marvels Avengers 2 Age of Ultron and since I watched Henry Allen die in this weeks episode of the Flash, I though it would be cool if the Speed Force aided Barry in a way he never saw coming. So, give me a review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 A new Speedster to worry about

**Silver Speed**

 **Ch. 1 A new Speedster to worry about**

 **I do not own the Flash or Quicksilver**

 **Marvel and D.C. Comics does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Author Note: Hey everyone. Christmas is right around the corner. Less than three more days and counting until Christmas, and then the next holiday event will be the new year celebration. On another note, Trump is President and Hillary is doing all she can to steal his moment. I swear, if she thinks she is going to be President, she's got another thing coming. As for the C.I.A. trying to pull some stupid shit and oust Trump with the B.S. allegations about the Russian President interfering, yeah whatever.**

 **I mean, I don't mind a woman President in Office, hell I wouldn't mind the former Alaskan Governor Sarah Palin being President with her being as hard as nails and not taking any shit from nobody attitude and stance. What I won't stand for, is a lying ass tric' like Hillary Rodham Clinton trying to weasel her way back into the White House, this time as a possible Presidential candidate who not only failed the people several times through her lies, but also failed via the electoral votes. She is a repeatedly caught, tried and true, habitual liar and mass manipulator who couldn't tell the truth in order to save her life. I cannot stand a woman or even a 'man', who's been caught so many times, lying on camera about each and everything she has been asked and or queried, and trying to take what was never theirs in the first place.**

 **Bill was an ok guy. The only real problem I have with him outside of his 'playa' and pimping ass way, is that 9/11 would never had happened if he had done his job in the first place, and put Bin Laden down like the rabid dog he was, when he still had the chance while in office.**

 **On to other things, I am thinking about removing my Sons of El, Men of Steel story, only because after watching Batman V Superman several times, I feel that it just isn't working out on where I want the story to go and not fitting in with the whole D.C. Cinematic Universe thing. So, if you find yourself missing that story after I post this, that's why. Now, on with the next chapter.**

 **Ch. 1 A new Speedster to worry about**

 **_"You thought you could give the Flash his speed back"_** The demon-like monster of a man known as Zoom questioned them in a mocking tone of voice. Those whom were the friends and family of the scarlet speedster known as the Flash or as he was also known to most who knew hims, as Barry Allen, could only look on in shock and horror as Zoom, in all his darkened aura of electrical speed force energy, took into his hands and raised before them, the remains of Barry's badly damaged and burnt uniform. Just a moment before, in an attempt at restoring Barry's powers, the hero that they had known and loved, was incinerated with a blinding backlash of dark matter energy from a recreated simulation of a particle accelerator explosion, that blasted outwards ceded during Barry's apparent demise. As they all stood with Henry Allen thinking and accusing Harrison Wells of killing his son and their friend, the reason for their need to have Barry back to full power arrived, if only to humiliate the distraught friends and family of the lost hero, something unexpected occurred that would give hope to their needs and feelings.

Just as it looked as if the monster of a man before them was going to say more, a vortex of violent, electrical Speed Force power and energy, suddenly came into existence several feet from where Zoom stood, forcing all, up to and including the aforementioned dark speedster, to turn and gaze upon the Speed Force storm. As for the swirl of displaced air and electrical vortex energy, the electrical discharges were silver in color, swirling and reacting much like a tornado, until they all looked closer and could make out a shadowy shape of what all assumed was a humanoid being within the center of the massive swirling storm of Speed Force energy, when whatever or whoever was inside it, moved.

And when it did, it, or rather the humanoid, moved really fast as Zoom, in his sudden shock hidden by his cowl, was unprepared. The being that ran through the vortex as it was dissipating, slammed the black suited, dimension displaced, demonic looking speedster into the right side wall of the chamber where he or it then proceeded to attack the black suited monsters ribs with repeated yet blurred blows, Speed Force lightning trailing the thrown punches paths as the unknown speedster continued to assault Zooms body with continuous and relentless precision, his blows so fast, they were hard to count as they were as fast as they were thrown.

For almost ten seconds, the dark speedsters abdomen was worked over nonstop as everyone heard the blows land and could even swear they heard a break or two when the unknown man stopped, yelled, pulled back his fist, and as Zoom looked up, he was struck down with such a powerful Speed Force charged left hook, it was strong enough to knock the deranged killer to the floor with a _'smack'_ , where the new arrival then stepped back with his now bloody fists with Solomans speed charged lifes blood dripping from his curled fingers, and let everyone, up to and including Zoom, who was forced to remove his mask in order to cough up, regurgitate, and spit out the blood that flowed from his now swollen mouth and jaws, only to fall and hit the floor, get a real good look at the new arrival.

Standing above Zoom and before the others, was a man with a combined light gray and dark blue patterned long sleeved shirt with what seemed like a poor attempt at creating and sewing on white lightning bolt themes on both sides of his body that ran from just under his shoulders, to the lower ending of said shirt and thin darker blue bolts patterns on his arm sleeves over a body twice the width of Barry's if his physique was anything to go by. His pants appeared to be black, tight, and very form fitting with sneakers that looked to be able to withstand not just great speeds, but friction as well. His hair was a silvery mess as it looked as if swayed every which way since it had no protection from the air when he ran. His shirt sleeves seemed to reach all of the way to his hands and had a very slim lining that allowed his hands to be visible. The final bit, was a set of silver goggles strapped to his head that hid his eyes.

His body was crackling with silver lightning as he looked down on Zoom with a mocking coy expression, lowered his goggles so that he may look upon him with his blue eyes, and smirked, "You did not see zat coming?" he asked in what all of the chambers occupants, including the fallen Zoom, assumed was a Eastern Ukrainian accent as the man then turned to the others, "Hi, uh..er..ve'll...er um or razher I vill be just a moment." he said as he raised a single hand following up with a single finger in the air, with a nervous chuckle. And with that comment, he was gone, once more leaving a trail of silver Speed Force lightning in his wake, with Zoom struggling to get to his feet and following a second later, but not at his top speed at the moment thanks to the ass kicking he just received, and before any of the men within the chamber could get their hands on him, he too was gone.

All throughout the city, Zoom chased this new speedster, and just when it seemed he was close to catching him, the Speedster just went faster and moved ahead of him, well beyond arms length. As the chase continued, at the same time, the newbie turned around and would run backwards at the same time at the same speed, and mock Zoom by flashing both middle fingers, smirking as he did, turned back around, and continued to run. Their little game of 'Cat and Mouse', had many an eye on both the ground and the air, see both speedsters running throughout the streets, to running on buildings.

Zoom was furious, the fact that an unknown Speedster had just entered this world via the Speed Force, beat him to a bloody pulp, leaving him with his still aching ribs and abdomen, having hit him so hard, he felt as if he was the pieces of meat that was left hanging on a hook for the fictional film character Rocky to pound on. The new guy then ran even faster than him while at the same time, mocking him through obscene gestures. This, he would not let stand, for he decided to use his 'Ace' in the hole as it were as he quickly ran back in time and created another version of himself. Him and his 'Time Remnant' split ways, running separate paths throughout the city.

The unknown speedster then turned a corner and seemed to vanish, forcing the now maskless villain to stop and catch a breath, when suddenly, he felt a pain in his chest as he saw and felt his Time Remnant die as he had observed it through the Remnants own eyes. Taking a moment to center himself as he held a single hand on a wall in order to remain standing, he visualized the constructs location. When he sensed and managed to get a lock on the said location of where he felt the Time Remnant die, he ran, only to see the man who ended his creations life, casually leaning against a wall with one foot raised against the said wall, his arms crossed, and his head lowered in a way that said he'd been waiting as if expecting him to show up. A smirk had been adorning the unknown mans face. Beside him, with a part of his body standing, and yet leaning forward as a pipe held him up, and yet, was sticking out of his sternum with no blood, almost as if he'd been phased into the said pipe, was the now deceased copy of Hunter Soloman.

 _ **"You're not Barry Allen."**_ Zoom growled out through gritted teeth with a hint of pain in his tone.

"Wery obserwent. Your point?"

 _ **"Who the hell are you?"**_

"Your superior. And I don't zink you understand vhat it is you are facing, but until zis Flash returns, I'm here. And your madness for zhe moment, ends here. And zat woice zing, doesn't seem impressive." he finished as he subconsciously rubbed the front of his own neck.

 _ **"Is that so?"**_ the dark speedster asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I just took care of your double here." Here the unknown speedster stated as he pointed a thumb at the deceased copy of the dark speedster. "I have fought against vorst zings zan you, and von. Vhat makes you zink you stand half a chance against me?" Pushing himself off the wall, the being continued, "And zhe fact zat you are injured shows zat you aren't healthy enough to face me. Go home, little boy. Go home and lick your vounds. Vhen you are ready, I vill be here, vaiting."

 _ **"This isn't over."**_ Hunter Soloman promised, his breathing ragged at the moment as he had to take a moment to breath since he had yet to recover from the assault since he didn't allow his healing abilities to act as he not only chased after the new speedster, but got his ass handed to him at the same time and went about creating a time remnant in order to turn the odds in his favor and failed as his remnant died before he had a chance to join the apparent short fight.

"I know." Carefully observing the dark speedster raising an arm to his left, he watched as Hunter Soloman whose vision appeared to be swimming somewhat, sent some form of vibratory energy outwards to his side, energy that opened a rift in space/time, and proceeded to run through before it closed in on itself.

Running back the way he came a minute later, Pietro Maximoff, alias Quicksilver, took this moment to enjoy his new power, and the sensation it gave him at the same time, but his mind then fell on his sister in whom he missed terribly and promised to find way to find a way back to his dimension, despite what he was told before arriving in this dimension. It was merely childs play when, after his arrival, begin to take in the scene of where he was, and know what he had to do.

 **Pietro's POV**

The monster that he was sent to fight and hold off until Barry Allen returned from within the Speed-Force, was fast. There was no doubt about that, but he fought against machines and took on fifty caliber bullets that killed him, and yet, it was only because of the Speed-Force that he was as of yet still alive. He may be careless, but he feared nothing because he was of the belief that fear was never something that one needed in order to survive, contrary to what some believed.

Thinking back on it, he was somewhat surprised as when he looked behind him while leading the dark speedster on a wild goose chase all over this new city, how this man calling himself Zoom, blurred for barely a second with a bit of blue Speed Force Lightning, and then went and made a copy of himself that ran beside the original Zoom. He'd have to figure out how the guy did that, but put it to the back of his mind as he turned his attention back to the forefront in order to let the mad man think he wouldn't know about the double. The moment he ran into an adjacent building on his left, he quickly took in his surroundings when his eyes landed on a curved pipe and the moment he had an idea of what he wanted to do, he acted as he turned, just as the double phased himself through a wall and swung a wild hay-maker.

Ducking under the swing, Pietro grabbed the extended arm and swung him round and about several times, lightning being left in the copy's trail as he was thrown into a pipe where he disrupted the doubles speed capabilities long enough for it to realize what had happened, only to die under a minute later as it helplessly reached for and yet failed to touch him. Pietro, seeing the double die a few seconds later since the pipe it was phased into, was running through its heart, couldn't find himself to feel remorse after what the personage of the Speed Force had told him. Pietro then proceeded to lean against a wall and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

 **Pietro's POV ends**

Now, watching the temporarily defeated speedster run away to lick his wounds, Pietro took a moment to look at the dead copy, turn, and then run out of the building he found himself within as he retraced his steps from where he came upon entering this new dimension. It took him a few moments while running through the city to recognize his surroundings in order to backtrack himself to the building he had just ran from mere moments before.

Seeing the lot surrounding the building was large and relatively empty as it seemed to have been for some time, he sped into the building and continued to run until he came upon the ones he noticed along with Zoom, the moment he entered this new dimension.

 **Meanwhile**

"Hi, uh...er..ve'll..er um or razher, I vill be just a moment."

In a blur of silver lightning, the unknown speedster was gone. Just as the shock and unawareness was about to wear off, Cisco Ramon was about to take a step forward when Zoom, who was down and hurting, quickly climbed back to his feet, and sped off, out of S.T.A.R. Labs, his own blue lightning trailing behind him.

"What the hell was that? Who was that guy?" Detective Joe West asked a he holstered his side arm. He kept looking back towards the exit, somewhat shaken, as another speedster had just entered their world. Neither he, nor any of the others from what he could tell of their expressions, could even come up with an explanation for what just happened. One moment, Zoom showed up, just as Barry died in a recreated simulation of the night the Flash was born, and the next, a new player had just entered the scene, making he and the others wonder, just who was that man.

"I don't...I'm out of ideas." Cisco replied as he waved his arms into the air, clearly clueless as to the situation they were in.

"He was clearly a Speedster with some connection to the Speed Force. You all saw it. His lightning was silver like Barrys was yellow and Zooms is still blue for some reasons we can't fathom." Dr. Harrison Wells spoke up as he removed the strap of his weapon from around his shoulder. "He's obviously from another world. That was no natural phenomenon. I think the Speed Force may be alive, and I think it may be trying to aid us."

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that not only has my son died, but that in return, this...Speed Force sent another Speedster to take his place?" Henry Allen spout out and demanded as he reached out for and almost strangled Wells until Joe came between them and as best as he could manage, and forcefully remove Henry from Wells space.

"Guy's..." the voice of Caitlin Snow cried out as the gathered group calmed down enough to follow the voice of the female Dr. as they entered the hall in which they all saw an unconscious Jesse Wells and Wally West lying upon the floor of the facilities main entry point.

Minutes later, a very much conscious Wally was watching as Henry Allen was going over Jessie's vitals while Joe and Iris was questioning him about his health, worry and fear in their voices when the new unknown speedster sped into the hall.

Taking in his surroundings, Pietro took the moment to look around him in fascination when the sound of a gun chamber a round into the slide caught his attention, causing him to slowly turn right around. Raising his arms up in the air, he spoke, "Parley, Bitte?"

As he allowed himself to be roughly grabbed and directed by the dark skinned man who clearly was an Law Enforcement Officer with the badge on his pants belt in full view, and the messy haired white man with the wickedly dangerously huge gun, to a room a minute later inside of some form of tunnel and or passage. The Officer roughly shoved him into a cell of a sort as he turned to watch as the man with the big gun quickly hit a panel on the wall inside of the tunnel that they had just walked into beneath the laboratory.

The cell doors closed, and as he could see the men through the transparent cell doors, he then spoke in the best English he could, "I am not ze enemy. I am a...friend is ze correct term...yes? I am a friend."

"Who are you?" the man with the side arm asked.

"Pietro. Pietro Maximoff."

"Why are you here?" the man with the messy hair asked as Pietro looked at the small cell he found himself in and already felt as if the cell would not be easy to escape out of.

"I died." he answered as a matter of fact.

"I'm sorry. What?" the other man asked.

"I died." Pietro repeated. Sitting down, Pietro leaned against the padded cells far wall as he raised a knee to rest an arm on.

"How is that possible? You're obviously alive, sitting before us." the dark skinned man said.

"Yes, zat surprised me too before I came here. Is zere somezhing I can call you instead of zinking dark man and man wiz messy hair?"

"Joe!" the dark man replied.

"Wells." the other said with a hint that said he was not amused.

"Where are you from?" Joe asked, seeing as he couldn't quite place Pietro's accent. He had already holstered his service weapon as he asked his question.

"Sokovia."

"Yeah, and where's that?" Wells snarked.

"Eastern Europe."

 _"Sokovia doesn't exist anywhere in our world. Not according to our computers Atlas search."_ a new voice said, forcing Pietro to look up, seeing a small, miniature device he assumed to be a camera, embedded in the cells ceiling above.

"Hello." he said as he waved at the camera. Looking back at the men called Joe and Wells, he asked pointing upward, "Who's zat?"

 _"I'm Cisco."_ the voice replied.

 _"Cait."_ another voice answered, and from what he could tell, was female.

"You have beautiful voice. In my country, your name vould actually be Catrin. You are Velsh, yes?"

 _"Why yes, yes I am. On my mothers side, actually."_ In her tone of voice, he could hear her blush, whereas from where Caitlin Snow stood within S.T.A.R. Labs main control room, everyone turned as Caitlin Snow did in fact blush a crimson red as she tucked a strand of her golden brunette hair behind an ear while trying not to smile. Seeing their expressions, she asked, "What?"

"NOTHING!" came almost everyone within the rooms answer, but to Caitlin, she could have sworn she heard her long time friend, Cisco mumble a long drawn out, _**"Someone's gotta crush."**_

As she punched him in the arm, he faked cried out in pain while laughing to himself as she pointed at him in a false sense of rebuke.

As Iris and Henry laughed somewhat at their playful banter, they all turned their attention back to the monitors as they heard

Wells ask, _"How did you die and wind up here in our universe?"_

What they all heard next was a long drawn out story of a terrorist organization from World War Two that had kept itself hidden for well over 70 years on his Earth and had experimented on he and his twin sister. How a famous weapons inventors weapons found themselves in the hands of Americas enemies, weapons that killed his parents. He and his sister would have died if not for the fact that the weapon that destroyed their home and had killed their parents, had been defective as the ceiling fell while the defective weapon had given them a name as to the weapons creator.

He spoke of how the terrorist organization known as HYDRA gave him, his sister, and their people false hopes and purposes, testing and experimenting on the people of Sokovia using alien technology, and the only survivors of the experiments being him and his sister, Wanda.

Because of their strength of will and in the memories of their parents, both pulled through leaving Pietro with great speed, and his twin sister with the ability to move objects with her mind and enter peoples thoughts.

On and on he went for almost an hour as he then spoke of how the head of HYDRA known as Baron Strucker, at the time, had betrayed them and their people and allowed himself to be caught by the superhero group called The Avengers while the twins had their own plans when another experiment of both HYDRA and one Anthony 'Tony' Stark, alias Iron Man, came to life thanks in no small part to Stark not leaving things he should not trifle with, alone.

Once more switching sides once they realized the error of their choices, the twins sided with the Avengers when they learned that Starks creation called Ultron, intended to destroy the world, starting with their homeland. Talking about that final battle, Pietro spoke of his last moments as he died, saving the life of a man he had fought against only days before as well as the child the archer himself known as Hawkeye, was shielding with his own body, and how the Speed Force took him upon the moment of his death, told him about who and what it was, some parts about another speedster named Barry Allen and his current problem in this new reality.

At this time, everyone was on their feet and listening closely as Pietro explained how the Speed Force, in the form of a woman name Nora, had not only restored his life, but enhanced his own speed on par with and equal to what Barry Allen will soon possess when the time was right.

 _"M-My son,...is alive?"_ Henry gasped.

At Pietro's confirmation as he curtly nodded, within the main control room, Henry Allen fell into a seat with Caitlin grasping one of his shoulders and Iris wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging his head to herself. Cisco held one of his free hands as Henry almost wept, a single tear falling from his eyes as he patted Caitlins hand that rested on his shoulder.

"You do realize Mr. Maximoff, if that is your true name, that we'll have to confirm your story and see about Mr. Allens fate ourselves, yes?" the man known as Wells replied.

Looking the man in the eyes, Pietro nodded his head, "I understand." a small _'growl'_ , caught his attention as he lowered his eyes to his stomach.

"Hungry?" Joe asked.

"I could go for some food, yes." he answered as he held his stomach with one hand.

"I'm guessing there is no 'Big Belly Burger' where you're from"

"Big Belly?"

With a smile, Joe nodded, "I'll grab a couple of double quarters with cheeses for you, some fries, and a milkshake."

"Make that chocolate shake. Kind of have a..craving for chocolate at zhe moment." the speedster said as he quickly got to his feet, his hands resting on the cells glass paneling, his expression pleading. At the Police mans nod, he watched Wells hit the hidden wall panel again as a set of heavy metal doors came down and the cell he occupied, move away from the ramp-like platform.

"You don't really buy all that, do you?" Wells asked after the door within the pipeline closed.

"Well, like you said, only one way to find out, right?"

Those within the main control room observed as Pietro once more sat and leaned against the cell wall, all the while beginning to speak in a low tone in his native language as he appeared to pray. From what their translation program was able to pick out, Pietro was praying to whatever Gods he worshiped in the hopes that his sister Wanda was well with the hopes of seeing her again, some day.

While everyone went about their odd jobs, Caitlin and Henry both looked on this young man through their computer monitors with fascination. For Henry, it was because of how this young man who defied Death thanks in no small part due to this newly discovered Speed Force entity, gave him hope. Hope that his son was still alive and that he had not lost the one thing connecting him to his beloved Nora. For Caitlin, it was because something about this man struck a cord within her as she began to feel for him due to the supposed sacrificial play that he made that saved the life of a former enemy turned ally as well as the life of a child. This in of itself was in spite of the recent false relationship instigated by the man that she now considered her enemy.

"Just who are you, Pietro Maximoff?" she whispered.

 **Under S.T.A.R. Labs**

Within what is considered the morgue room of the now inert Lab Facility, the body of a dead man began to move as the corpse awakened with a moan.

 **Well, here it is. Seven pages long, and it's just the beginning. I hope to receive good reviews as some moron known as 'Guest' keeps pissing me off with his snide ass comments. Be a man and reveal a real name or online alias you dumb son of a bitch. On another note, more to come in the way of updates with the next being my HP/Ghost Rider. I may have to edit a bit of the first chapter of that story in order to correct some misspells and unnecessary words and phrase editing. Christmas in less than 72 hours an counting. Many Christmas well wishes to you all, and to all, a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Until next time.**


End file.
